Found
by swiftasanarrow
Summary: Life on the streets isn't easy. Never has and never will be. You're always out there on your own, no friends and no family.


Life on the streets isn't easy. Never has and never will be. You're always out there on your own, no friends and no family.

I thought I was lucky when I met Misaki. He was just like me. No family to speak of, just trying to scrape together a life on the streets. We met in a squabble over some food. I won, of course. And of course I shared the meal with him. A friend on the streets is worth more than all the gold in the world, and I'd had enough of being on my own.

Once we met, we were always together. We slept curled up in this corner of an alley I'd long since marked out as mine. Only Misaki was allowed in. I kept everyone else out. We made the best team. I'd keep a lookout for food or hunt some down and Misaki was there to put up a fight if anyone threatened us.

I think I loved him, if you can even call it that. He wore his heart on his sleeve and it was always open to me. I know all his fears and his secrets. I also know the reason he's female-phobic, but that's beside the point. I cared for him and I was always there for him, whether he could see me or not. I don't know if he cared about me in the same way, and I don't think I ever will.

All good things must somehow come to an end and so did our time together. Misaki was pulled off the streets by some gang. I tried to follow him, but it seemed as if I became invisible. No matter how much I tried, he'd never see me. And when he did notice me, he never saw the sadness reflected in my eyes. How could he, when his own hazel ones were brimming with happiness at a new family found.

I couldn't take it anymore as our worlds drifted further and further apart. I couldn't keep up with him, and he lost sight of me. It hurt more than he'll ever imagine. Those bonds we forged through our years together, gone overnight. He'll never know how much pain I went through, how I contemplated just ending everything. No one would notice the death of a street rat like me. Surely not even he would care.

I think it was a few days later that I collapsed on a sidewalk. I hadn't eaten since I left Misaki. I'd figured that everything would come to an end eventually, and I thought that was that, my time was up.

I remember strong arms and a distinct warmth surrounding me when I woke up. I briefly wondered if Misaki had found me, but the warmth was different. I opened my eyes to meet lilac eyes behind frameless glasses and a kind smile.

You'd taken me in from the streets and nursed me back to health. You were worried for a time that I never put on weight no matter how much you fed me, but I guess that's a side effect of living on the streets for too long. You still fuss over me sometimes, and you tell me that I'm too thin for my own good.

I was aloof at first, and I refused to accept the comfortable life you offered me. I kept wandering the streets, but I always returned before nightfall. For some reason, I didn't want you to worry. Looking back, I think it was some kind of affection, or at least I rationalised it as feeling a little guilty if I didn't return since you did take care of me.

Baths were an unpleasant occurrence for me at first. I kept myself clean enough with the occasional shower. I was completely and utterly bewildered the first time you practically threw me into a tub of warm water. In hindsight, they weren't as unpleasant as they were unfamiliar. I've actually come to like them, especially if you dry me off after. It's soothing to feel you rubbing my head with one of your thick towels.

Bedtime is a luxury I never had before. I sleep beside you at night. Sometimes you hold me close. Sometimes, I'm the one who snuggles up to you first. There's warmth I never had before and I think that this might be where I belong.

I've lived with you for quite a while now and life has kind of settled down into a routine.

Your alarm rings at seven every morning and we both race to shut it off. In my case, it's more of trying to swat the alarm at the right angle to turn it off and in yours, it's more of keeping the clock out of my reach in case it meets the same fate as the other few I've destroyed.

You always stroke my head and kiss me good morning before you get out of bed. I always hog your side of the bed once you get out, trying to soak up whatever warmth I can before stretching and getting out of bed. You call me lazy and sometimes I think you might just be right.

You're always reading the paper over your morning coffee by the time I get down to the kitchen. My food is always fresh and ready and I like to guess what extras you've slipped in for me. Sometimes you slip me bits of the salted fish I know you like to eat when you're treating yourself once in a while.

At night, I like to keep you company while you work on something you've brought back from the office or read one of the many books you have on your shelves. Sometimes you read to me and I wish you'd never stop. You have a wonderful voice, even if you don't think so. Your shower singing is a lot better than you think it is.

I'd been living with you for half a year when you gave me the most priceless thing. It was a regular evening and I was waiting for you to get home from the office. You scooped me up in your arms and fastened something around my neck. I was carried to a mirror so that I could have a look.

It was a simple black collar with a silver tag. You ruffled that tuft of fur on my head that never seemed to lie properly flat and I leaned into you. I'd made the transition from scruffy alley cat to a pampered housecat and I'd never been so happy.

I never thought I'd be dependent on anyone in my life, but I surrendered my life to you. I love you, and I'll always be loyal to you.

Sometimes when you think I'm out of earshot, you whisper "I love you, Saruhiko."

Sometimes I wish I could whisper back "I love you too, Reisi."


End file.
